1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel hypotriglyceridemically active polysaccharide (i.e., triglyceride-reducing polysaccharide, "TRS"), a process for preparing the same, a hypotriglyceridemically active and/or antiatherosclerotic pharmaceutical composition containing the same, and a method for reducing blood triglyceride in mammals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well-known in the art, several pharmaceutical preparations such as clofibrate and its related preparations have been proposed as therapeutical medicines for atherosclerosis or hyperlipidemia, considered to be a typical middle-aged or geriatric disease. However, the desired purposes are not fully satisfied by these known medicines from the viewpoint of, for example, pharmacological effects and side-effects, and there is a strong demand for the development of safe and more effective medicines.